


Letters to Papa

by theminiummark



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Geno was never in the NHL, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Retirement, life after hockey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: Sid finds himself at loose ends after retirement. A note from a lonely boy to his Papa changes all that all around.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Letters to Papa

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the commercial Letters to Dad and was originally posted on my tumblr.

Sidney never thought that he would grow to resent hockey. That sentiment was beyond comprehension for him as a kid, as a teenager on the brink of adulthood being handed his dream and the hopes of thousands of fans, or as a veteran ten years into the League. Now, a few months out of retirement, Sidney resented that it had to end. 

But when he paced his home in the early morning hours, his body and mind not worn down from the grind and demands of the ice, bereft without the truest love of his life, he knew the entire point of having such a passion was the appreciation at its end. 

It sure didn’t mean he had to accept it gracefully. And it’s not like he was leaving hockey behind forever. He simply channeled his passion into the minds and bodies ready for it: his Little Penguins. He was in Pittsburgh for the start of the hockey season, partnered with his foundation to grow the game. He worked with hockey professionals and educators all over the world now, developing training and excellence programs for children. He loved what he did. 

It was just so...lonely. Being away from a team environment that was always around, always there, he now had a start and stop to his day. And Sid found himself spending a lot of time in his backyard, looking at the expanse of green grass and lush shrubbery and _wishing._

And, in today’s instance, he talked with Flower. 

“Well, that’s the second biggest piece of news I’ve heard all day,” said Flower dryly. “Sidney Crosby, lonely after hockey, who would ever have thought that?”

Sid smiled at Flower’s sarcasm, but didn’t buy into the teasing. He sighed, looking out at his expanse of yard, sprawling away from the house, lots of room. Room for a family. Something he had no prospects in at all at the moment. 

“Maybe I should try dating again.”

“Yeah?” Asked Flower, the keen hope in Flower’s voice caught Sid off guard, as he was prepared for more teasing. “That’s a great idea! Vero has this friend she thought you would hit it off with. Want me to tell her you’re interested?”

“Sure, Flower, yeah, we can - wait, what is that?”

Ignoring Flower’s questions in his ear, he stepped out onto his deck and walked to the steps leading out to the rest of the yard. He noticed something shoot over his fence from the corner of his eye, which was strange, as the property on that side had been empty for a while. The previous owners moved almost a year ago, but the property had taken some time to sell. Perhaps the new owners had already moved in. 

Walking out to investigate, Sid hushed Flower’s increasingly concerned questions over the phone. 

“No, I’m fine, just something blew over the fence,” he said. “Look, I’ll let you know about that date, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay,” said Flower, sounding miffed at being brushed off. “If you don’t then Vero will keep bugging me. Seriously, Sid, help me keep her happy by making you happy, hm?” And with that he hung up. 

Sid huffed a laugh and put his phone in his pocket, reaching down to pick up what appeared to be a piece of notebook paper folded into an airplane. 

Unfolding it, he found a note written in a kid’s handwriting. 

_Dear Papa,_

_I miss you a lot. I don’t like it when you have to go away all the time. I know work is important, so I am writing this so you won’t be lonely._

_Love,_

_Nick_

Each careful word made Sidney’s chest ache. He hurried to the gate in the fence, hoping to catch the kid and give him back the note obviously not meant for him, but when he looked in the yard next door, no one was there, and the house was dark and quiet. 

Resolving to keep the note to give back to the little boy, the next time he saw him, Sidney walked back to his own home, carefully folding the note and putting it in his wallet for safekeeping. 


End file.
